


Kiss the cook

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not really but i wanted to tag that lol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyfriends!hyunlix, established relationship - HyunLix, felix cooking for his boyf hyunnie uwu, gratuitous descriptions of boiling pasta, hyunlix best boys i think, short sweet and to the hyunlix point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You got a little somethin’, Hyunie.”“Hm?” Hyunjin hummed, and cocked his head to the side. “Where?”The quirk at Felix’s lips has yet to wane. He needs to act quick, before the pasta gets soggy and the sauce becomes cold in the pan. But he has enough time, for now.“Right here,” Felix mused, gesturing with his chin at the small spot of sauce on the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. And then, without another word, Felix raised himself onto his toes, and kissed Hyunjin. Right on that stray splotch of carbonara sauce.Or: Felix has recently taken a liking to cooking dishes for his members, and Hyunjin just wants to be a good taste tester.But Felix thinks he can say with certainty that Hyunjin is amuchbetter kisser, than he is a sous-chef. And for that, he is grateful.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 23
Kudos: 266
Collections: Anonymous





	Kiss the cook

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hyunjin’s recent insta post where he was eatin pasta felix cooked for him ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

“Hey Hyunjin, can you taste test this for me?” 

****

Felix called over his shoulder, as he turned the burner knob down a tad. The wild blue flames of high heat softened to a dull orange, as his fingers dialed down the power. 

****

The roaring boil of the sauce in the pan gradually mellowed to a slow, steady bubbling. 

****

The hiss of the gas stove is soon drowned out by padding footsteps entering the kitchen.

****

A pair of long, lovely arms are suddenly wrapped around Felix’s waist. Supple skin and equally soft features find their way to the crook of the Aussie’s neck, and nuzzle deep into the dip. Large, veiny hands paw at the bow tied on the front of Felix’s apron; navy blue and tied snug around his hips, with _‘Kiss the Cook’_ printed in stylized white font. It was a gift from Jeongin, a couple weeks ago. Not for Felix’s birthday, or Christmas, or their debut anniversary. Just because. 

****

“Sure, Lix.” Hyunjin grumbled, right into the side of Felix’s throat. His velvety lips sent purring thrums through the column of his neck, making his already flushed skin deepen in shade and degree. 

****

Reluctantly, Felix pried Hyunjin’s hands from latching around his midsection, and guided his sleepy boyfriend around to his side. Hyunjin leaned his long, beautiful body against the lip of the faux-granite countertop, eagerly awaiting Felix’s next move.

****

Even in his oversized grey lounge shirt, hanging askew on his collar bones, Hyunjin looks ethereal. Even with his shaggy black hair still hopelessly tousled from tossing and turning last night, his perfection is jarring. Even when he’s just propping his hip on the edge of the counter, body idle and relaxed, Hyunjin appears nothing short of modelesque. 

****

Felix turned his attention back to the dish he’s in the midst of whipping up, once he’s sufficiently basked in adoration for his boyfriend-slash-bandmate. He’s boiled up a simple pot of spaghetti for lunch today, coupled with a scratch made carbonara sauce. A small portion for two, since the other members are all currently out and about. Nothing too fancy, but it’s made with love for the person _he_ loves, which Felix can’t help but think gives his homemade meals an implacable edge. 

****

As much as he would love to look at, kiss, hug, _ravish_ Hyunjin some more, he can’t get too hopelessly entranced, lest the spaghetti he has simmering on the back right burner become disgustingly limp. 

****

Getting back on track, Felix snatched up his wooden stirring spoon, and dipped it into the saucepan bubbling on the stove. The sauce is fragrant and creamy, and mires thickly around the round of the carved bamboo spoon as Felix gives it a preemptive stir. 

****

Felix’s carbonara sauce isn’t too fussy or pretentious or a recipe straight from _Le_ _Cordon Bleu_ _,_ but it’s _his_ special dish that he loves making for his members the most. His favorite thing, made with love for his favorite people. And the members have yet had any complaints about the wonderful simplicity of Felix’s signature home-menus, which he will take as a rousing good sign. 

****

Felix scooped up a small spoonful of sauce. He held a tiny hand under the wooden utensil, so as not to spill a drop on the way over to Hyunjin. One small step, to keep the spoon stable. One more, to _really_ close in on the dancer. 

****

Hyunjin’s eyes are dark and sparkly, as Felix carefully reaches the spoon up to his pink, plush lips. 

****

Keeping their eyes locked, without even a stray blink to break the chain of visual contact, Hyunjin placed a hand on Felix’s and guided the spoon in and out of his mouth. 

****

Hyunjin smacked his lips, and pinched his brows as he let the full spectrum of flavors ruminate on his tongue. “Mmm!” He sang, shimmying his shoulders in delight as he swallowed the small taste. 

****

Felix’s heart pounded with love, a cheek-splitting smile on his lips as he turned back to putter at the stove. Turn the back right burner down to low heat, so the spaghetti can properly finish cooking. Throw the wooden spoon in the sink for washing, once Hyunjin’s taste test has ended. Stir the carbonara sauce a couple times with a fresh metal spoon, because he doesn’t know what _else_ to do with himself and his sudden influx of jittery energy. 

****

“ _So_ good, Bokie!” Hyunjin chirped, hungrily eyeing the sauce pan for another hit. “Super creamy, but not too heavy. The amount of black pepper is _perfect_ this time, too!”

****

Felix chuckled at Hyunjin’s sheer excitement for the most mundane events in life, and allowed his heart to swell in his chest. His heart became increasingly warm, like the flames of the gas range have migrated behind his ribs, and was dialed all the way up to maximum heat. 

****

“Thanks, Hyunie,” Felix mused, giving the sauce a couple absentminded stirs, as he watched his boyfriend through his lashes. 

****

Something soon caught his attention. 

****

A splotch of white, on the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. Speckled with fresh black pepper, if you squint. 

****

Felix cracked a wily grin, bunching his make up-free, freckled cheeks with the force of the smirk. His hands acted without discussion with his brain, and he soon found his stubby little fingers turning off the active burners on the stove top. The spaghetti is perfectly al dente by now, anyways. The sauce has had ample time to thicken up and become appropriately rich and velveteen. 

****

“You got a little somethin’, Hyunie.” Felix drawled, elegantly turning on his heels so he’s facing the dancer once again. He padded up to his bandmate, until they are almost chest to chest. Hyunjin is a good few inches taller than Felix, but when standing together in the kitchen like this, in nothing but stretched-out pajama shirts and joggers, their difference in stature is forgotten. The height Hyunjin has on his boyfriend fades into the background, once the palpable chemistry fizzling between the two comes to the forefront. 

****

“Hm?” Hyunjin hummed, and cocked his head to the side. Long, shiny black locks are sent flying off his forehead, fully exposing his thick brows and sparkling doe-eyes. “Where?” 

****

The quirk at Felix’s lips has yet to wane. He needs to act quick, before the pasta gets soggy and the sauce becomes cold in the pan. But he has enough time, for now. 

****

“Right here,” Felix mused, gesturing with his chin at the small spot of sauce on the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. And then, without another word, Felix raised himself onto his toes, and kissed Hyunjin. 

****

Right on the corner of his lips. 

****

Right on that dollop of carbonara sauce. 

****

Felix kissed it right off, until he tastes his own creation on his tongue. Creamy, garlicky, with a hint of spiced heat in the back of your throat on the way down thanks to the dash of black pepper. Rich, but not to the point of being off putting. 

****

Hyunjin was right. It _is_ good. 

****

Hyunjin cupped Felix’s cheeks, and deepened their kiss. Changed their positioning, as he plants a smooch _right_ smack dab on the center of Felix’s lips. Felix’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss, but as he relished in the sensation he made a mental note to break their kisses in a couple minutes, so he can put the finishing touches on their meal. Lunch is almost complete, but he still needs to let the pasta simmer in the pan so the sauce can fully reduce. Then, he can _finally_ plate his creation. 

****

He also made a conscious bullet point to chop some parsley to garnish Hyunjin’s plate, because he knows his boyfriend loves the frilly look of it. He has a few more minutes to be in the dancer’s addictive hold, but he worked too hard on this dish for it to be ruined from a trip down the rabbit-hole known as _Hyunjin’s mouth._

****

But for now, he happily kisses his boyfriend back. 

****

Felix loves cooking for his members.

****

_Especially_ when he gets to taste his own hard work off Hyunjin’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus)


End file.
